A Present For You
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: "Ketika Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur, ia mendapatkan sebuah paket, apa isi paket tersebut?" Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol -FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt A.5 : Sepeda Roda Tiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A Present for You"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 3 Mei 2015, Apartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, pukul 07.30 pagi.**

" _ **Baek, aku akan pergi ke luar kota, jaga dirimu baik-baik B, aku mencintaimu –Suami mu tercinta, Park Chanyeol."**_

"Suami menyebalkan! Bukannya membangunkanku, malah pergi seenaknya saja!" Dengan sebal Baekhyun membanting note yang tertempel di pintu kulkas yang baru saja dibacanya.

Pagi ini, Baekhyun bangun dengan malasnya karena ia tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari Minggu, seharusnya ia bangun mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari suami tercintanya, namun saat ia bangun, suami _workaholic_ nya itu malah pergi ke luar kota.

" _Ting…nongg…"_ suara bell apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentaaarr" dengan muka bantalnya Baekhyun terpaksa menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

" _Cklek..."_

"Cari siapa ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, apa benar kau tuan Byun?"

"Ya, aku sendiri"

"Ini ada paket untukmu tuan, tolong tanda tangan sebelah sini!" pengantar paket tersebut menyodorkan pulpen dan kertas tanda bukti untuk di tandatangani Baekhyun sebagai bukti bahwa paket itu telah sampai.

"Paket dari siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menandatangani kertas tersebut.

"Hmm, saya kurang tau tuan, saya hanya mengantarkannya saja"

"Ah yasudah, terima kasih ya atas paketnya" pengantar itu memberikan paket tersebut dan Baekhyun menerimanya.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Baekhyun membuka paketnya. Sesaat Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat isinya, _"Siapa yang memberiku bunga lily putih sepagi ini?"_ tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Secarik note berwarna pink jatuh di kaki Baekhyun dan ia pun membacanya.

" _ **Selamat pagi Byun Baekhyun :) apa harimu menyenangkan? Ku harap iya. Karena hari ini aku pergi terburu-buru tanpa membangunkanmu, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku memberimu bunga kesukaanmu –Suami mu tercinta, Park Chanyeol."**_

"Cih, seenaknya saja memberiku bunga sebagai permintaan maaf!"

Baekhyun membuka aplikasi phone di handphonenya dan menekan nomor 2 sebagai _speed dial_ untuk Chanyeol.

" _Niitt…Niitt…Niit..."_

"Cepat angkat bodoh!"

" _Niitt...Niitt...Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi si..."_

"Menyebalkaaaannn! Park Chanyeol menyebalkan!" Baekhyun meninggalkan handphone dan bunga lily nya di ruang tamu dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 4 Mei 2016, Kantor Percetakan Seoul Daily, pukul 11.30 pagi.**

"Soo, apa kau tau? Park bodoh itu seenaknya saja pergi ke luar kota tanpa membangunkan ku dan tidak memberitahukan ku kapan ia pulang, lalu sebagai permintaan maafnya ia memberiku bunga lily putih" ucap Baekhyun sedih kepada Kyungsoo -teman seperjuangannya- yang sedang sibuk mengetik di komputernya.

"Hm, lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu Baek?"

"Tadinya aku mau memaafkannya Soo, tapi saat aku menelponnya… telponnya tidak aktif, aku kan seballl!"

"Hmm begitu"

"Tanggapanmu itu saja? Ish, kau menyebalkan! Aku ke kamar mandi dulu!" Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya.

…

Ketika Baekhyun ingin keluar dari kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja…

" _Braakk!"_ pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan kerasnya.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan bajunya pun terkejut.

"Hossh…hosshh, Baek hyung!"

"Astaga Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hehe, tidak ada. Oh hyung, ini untukmu!" ucap Jongin ngos-ngosan sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak panjang.

"Untukku?"

"Ne!"

"Kau ngos-ngosan dan berlari kesini seperti itu hanya untuk memberiku kotak ini?"

"Ne!"

"Ini dari siapa?"

"Molla" Jongin menggendikan bahunya, "Aku pergi dulu hyung, annyeong!"

"Nee" Baekhyun pun termenung dengan sendirinya.

…

"Ekhem, kalau aku boleh tau, apa yang kau pegang Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Molla, Jongin memberikannya padaku tadi"

"Coba kau buka, kali saja itu sebuah jebakan"

"Ish, jangan berbicara sembarangan Soo!"

Baekhyun membuka kotak panjang tersebut dan di dalamnya terdapat secarik kertas kecil.

" _ **Coklat. Manis seperti wajahmu dan lembut seperti suaramu. Makanlah B, aku tahu kau suka kan? ;) Ditambah ini adalah coklat rasa strawberry kesukaanmu –Suami mu tercinta, Park Chanyeol."**_

"Aishhh, dari si bodoh lagi!"

"Dari Chanyeol?"

"Hm, si bodoh itu mengirimiku hal yang aneh lagi Soo"

"Walaupun aneh kau tetap suka kan?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Berisik!" jawab Baekhyun dengan pipinya yang merah.

"Kali ini apa yang ia berikan padamu Baek?"

"Coklat rasa strawberry hehe"

"Aww, dia tau apa yang kau suka Baek!"

"Hehe tentu. Oh ya Soo, apa kau tau kemana Chanyeol pergi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mana ku tahu Baek, apa kau sudah mencoba untuk menelponnya lagi?"

"Sudah, tapi dia tidak pernah mengangkatnya. Aku sms tidak dijawab, tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, aku kan khawatir"kata Baekhyun cemberut.

"Yasudah kau coba lagi saja Baek, sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang, kau mau ikut?"

"Kau tidak makan bersama Jongin?"

"Tidak" Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Dia sedang sibuk, sekarang ayo kita makan, kajaa!"

"Kajaa!" Baekhyun meninggalkan coklatnya dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menuju kantin kantor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 5 Mei 2016, Basement Kantor Percetakan Seoul Daily, pukul 15.00 sore.**

"Baaeeekk" panggil Kyungsoo dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa Soo?"

"Ini, ini untukmu!" Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah paper bag berwarna coklat.

"Apa ini dari si bodoh lagi?"

"Hehehehe, tidak tahu, sudah ya aku pulang dulu, Jongin sudah menungguku di mobil, annyeong Baeekk, hati-hati yaa!" Kyungsoo pun lari meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan cengirannya yang lebar.

"Yaakk! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang telah lari meninggalkannya.

…

Sesampainya Baekhyun di apartemen, Baekhyun membuka paper bag coklatnya.

"Uaaaa, lucu sekaliii sweater baby blue nyaaa, huhuhuhu eommaaaa, ini sangat baguuss!" ya, saking gembiranya Baekhyun dengan sweater barunya, ia sampai mendekap sweater tersebut dengan gemas.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun sudah tau akan ada note kecil di hadiahnya itu, dan Baekhyun membaca note yang telah disimpan oleh si pemberi sweater tersebut.

" _ **Sweater. Hangat seperti perlakuanmu dan nyaman seperti dirimu yang selalu bersender kepadaku. Jangan lupa pakai ini besok jam 16.00 sore, aku menunggumu di taman belakang apartemen, aku mencintaimu B –Suami mu tercinta, Park Chanyeol."**_

"Huhuhuhu Park bodoh! Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh!" jawab Baekhyun bermonolog.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 6 Mei 2016, Kantor Percetakan Seoul Daily, pukul 07.00 pagi.**

"Syududududu…" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantor dengan gembira.

"Ekhem, sepertinya seseorang sedang bahagia" goda Kyungsoo yang mengikuti Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Ehehehe, aku senang sekali Soo"

"Oh ya, by the way selamat ulang tahun B!"

"Huh? Apa sekarang sudah tanggal 6?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah sampai ruangannya dan duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Astaga B, apa kau lupa tanggal lahirmu sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku ingat dan hanya lupa hehe"

"Apa Chanyeol sudah menelponmu?"

"Belum Soo" Baekhyun hanya bisa cemberut dan menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Apa kau sudah mencobanya lagi?"

"Sudah" Baekhyun masih tetap saja cemberut.

"Apa ia sudah memberimu ucapan selamat ulang tahun?"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Soo! Telpon dan sms ku saja tidak di jawab, bagaimana caranya ia memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun, huh?" Baekhyun pun hanya bisa kesal dan frustasi sendiri.

"Hehe, ku kira dia sudah menelponmu Baek, aku kan tidak tahu"

"Tapi Soo, di note yang ia terakhir berikan padaku di paper bag kemarin, ia bilang ia akan menungguku di taman belakang jam 4 sore nanti. Apa mungkin ia akan memberikanku ucapan selamat ya?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja semangat.

"Hmm, bisa jadi iya bisa jadi tidak Baek"

"Ah, jawabanmu tidak asik, huh!" tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Baekhyun langsung menghidupkan layar komputernya dan menopang dagunya dengan kesal.

…

 **Pukul 15.30 sore.**

"Hmm, sepertinya seseorang sedang terburu-buru"

"Berisik kau, aku duluan!" ucap Baekhyun yang sedang terburu-buru dan menyambar jaket hitamnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

"Hati-hati Baek!"

…

 **Pukul 16.00 sore, Taman Belakang Apartemen.**

Baekhyun telah rapi dengan balutan sweater baby blue nya ditambah dengan celana jeans hitamnya, dan jangan lupa rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan berponi nan lembut berwarna hitam tertiup oleh angin kecil.

"Huh? Kemana Chanyeol? Padahal ini sudah jam 4 sore" ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk di kursi taman yang telah tersedia.

 **5 menit…**

 **10 menit…**

 **15 menit…**

"Hoaamm, Chanyeol kemana ya tuhaann? Aku bosan!"

 **20 menit…**

 **25 menit…**

 **30 menit…**

"ASTAGA AKU BENAR-BENAR BOSAN KALI INI!" dengan kesal Baekhyun berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di pinggang.

"Apa aku telpon saja ya? Ah ya benar, ku telpon saja Chanyeol!" lalu Baekhyun menekan _speed dial_ untuk menelpon Chanyeol.

" _Niit…Niit..Niit"_

"Awas saja sampai tidak di angkat!"

" _Niitt…Niitt… Halo?"_

"Yak Park Chanyeol!"

" _Astaga Baek, pelan-pelan kan bisa!"_ jawabnya suaminya di sebrang sana.

"Pelan-pelan katamu? Pelan-pelan?! Apa kau tau ini sudah jam berapa? Kau bilang akan menemuiku jam 4 sore di taman belakang, dan sekarang aku sudah ada disini dan benar-benar bosan asal kau tau saja Chanyeol! BO-SAN!" Baekhyun sedikit menekan kata bosan kepada Chanyeol.

" _Maafkan aku Baek, sebentar lagi aku sampai"_

"Makanya, kalau tidak bisa datang tepat waktu lebih baik tidak usah membuat janji!" Baekhyun semakin kesal, "Sekarang katakan padaku dimana dirimu berada, agar aku bisa menjemputmu!"

" _Aku dimana yaaa?"_ jawab Chanyeol bercanda.

"ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL JAWAB AKU DENGAN BENAR KALI INI, AKU BENAR-BENAR KESAL!" kekesalan Baekhyun benar-benar meledak.

" _Kau tidak perlu menjemputku Baek, karena aku sudah ada di…..…"_

"Belakangmu" bisik Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun membulat.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang. Pipi Baekhyun yang dari awal sudah merah akibat kesal kini semakin merah karena tersipu malu, Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam, ia tersipu malu.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ah, aku merindukanmu" ucap Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Selamat ulang tahun Baek, aku tahu aku telat mengucapkannya, maafkan aku juga yang telah membuatmu kesal dan membuatmu sendirian selama beberapa hari ini, ini semua karena aku sengaja hahaha"

"Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun terus menunduk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, pipinya pun makin memanas.

"Aku sengaja membuat kejutan untukmu Baek, di mulai dari aku tidak membangunkan mu sampai sekarang itu semua sengaja kulakukan hehe" Chanyeol hanya bisa nyengir, "Bunga lily, coklat, dan sweater itu semua juga dariku, aku yang meminta mereka untuk mengantarkan semuanya untukmu hehehe"

"Ya, aku tahu itu, dan kau selalu memberikanku note di setiap hadiahnya!"

"Dan aku punya hadiah satu lagi untukmu!"

"Apa itu?"

"Tutup matamu" Baekhyun menutup matanya dan Chanyeol ikut menutup mata Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Jika ku suruh buka, maka bukalah matamu Baek"

"Baiklah" Chanyeol memutar badan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya ke hadiah terakhir.

"1...2...3... Buka lah matamu Baek!" Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun.

"Astaga Yeolll…" Baekhyun terperangah.

"Ehehehe, apa kau suka? Kau bilang sebulan lalu kau ingin sepeda, jadi aku belikan ini saja untuk hadiahmu hehe" Chanyeol nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya! Ya! Aku sangat menyukainya Yeol, terima kasih banyak, terima kasih huhuhu" Baekhyun terharu dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Sama-sama Baek" Chanyeol pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun tak kalah eratnya.

Dan terpampang lah sebuah sepeda gunung berukuran sedang berwarna hitam-putih di depan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Yeol…"

"Hmm?"

"Ada satu masalah disini Yeol"

"Apa?"

"Semenjak kita pacaran aku kan tidak pernah bisa naik sepeda Yeol, jadi gunanya sepeda ini apa?"

"Astaga!" Chanyeol menepuk keningnya yang lebar, "Aku lupa Baek! Tunggu disini sebentar" lalu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa diam.

…

"Nah, ini dia Baek! Sebentar aku pasangkan dulu ya" Chanyeol membawa sebuah obeng dan sebuah roda tambahan. Roda tambahan? Ya, Chanyeol membawa roda tambahan dan sepertinya ia akan memasangkannya ke sepeda Baekhyun yang baru.

"Nah, sudah jadi. Jadilah sepeda roda tiga! Yeyyy!" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dengan bahagianya.

Baekhyun yang diam hanya bisa sweatdrop, "Kau kira aku anak kecil huh? Kenapa kau tambahkan roda lagi di sebelah kanan Yeol? Memangnya salah jika dengan dua roda?"

"Baek, kau kan belum bisa naik sepeda, jadi aku menambahkan roda satu lagi"

"Memangnya kalau dua roda kenapa?!"

"Roda tiga kan lebih mudah Baek!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau membantuku untuk belajar sepeda, huh?"

"Astaga Baek, bukan seperti itu!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Astagaaa! Kau sedari tadi sensitive sekali, biasanya juga kau lembut padaku!"

"Aku sudah terbawa kesal kau tahu?!" Kekesalan Baekhyun meledak lagi dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang lagi.

"Hhh, setidaknya coba dulu pakai roda tiga Baek! Aku kan sudah memasangkannya!"

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk memasangkannya!"

"Cobalah dulu Baek!"

"Ck, arasseo!" Akhirnya Baekhyun pun mencoba sepeda barunya yang ditambahi roda kecil disebelah kanan.

…

Setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun memutari taman dengan sepedanya, "See? Ini terlalu mudah untukku Chanyeol! Yang aku tidak bisa adalah menaiki sepeda dengan dua roda! Jadi, cepat copot roda kecil ini dan biarkan aku mencobanya dengan dua roda! " Baekhyun pun turun dari sepeda dan memberikan sepedanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Hhh, baiklah tuan putri"

"Ck, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan tuan putri! Aku ini lelaki Yeol!"

"Sejak kapan kau bilang itu padaku?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedang mencopot roda kecilnya.

"Sejak barusan! Hehe"

"Nah sudah selesai! Sekarang cobalah sendiri!" Chanyeol memberikan sepeda yang telah di copot roda kecilnya tadi kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mau mengajariku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan muka berharap.

"Kau bilang tadi mau mencoba sendiri!"

"Baiklah, lihat aku Yeol! Aku pasti bisa!"

Baekhyun baru saja mengayuh sepedanya dua kali namun tiba-tiba saja, "CHANYEOOLL, PEGANGI AKUUUU, KALAU AKU JATUH BAGAIMANA?!" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Chanyeol.

Dengan sigap Chaneyeol memegangi stang sepeda dan memberhentikan sepedanya, "Sudah ku bilang kan pakai roda tiga saja Baek, kau ngeyel sih!"

"Kalau pakai roda tiga terus, kapan aku bisa roda dua nya Chanyeooll?"

"Hhhhh" Chanyeol menghela nafas mencoba untuk sabar menghadapi Baekhyun, "Begini saja, kau kayuh pedalnya perlahan-lahan sambil kendalikan stangnya dan perhatikan jalannya! Aku akan memegangmu dari belakang supaya tidak jatuh, bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus!"

"Sudah siap?"

"Siap!" Kaki kanan Baekhyun sudah bersiap di pedal dan Baekhyun pun mengayuh.

"Nah, yak, bagus, terus Baek, pelan-pelan saja, lurus saja Baek!" instruksi Chanyeol.

"Adudu, ini bagaimana aku takut jatuh Chanyeol!"

"Jalan terus Baek, perhatikan jalannya, jangan banyak bicara!"

Gowes, gowes, gowes, gowes, gowes, Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya dari sepeda, "Yey! Baek lihat kau sekarang sudah lancar! Lihat aku sudah melepaskanmu!"

"Yak Chanyeol jangan di lepas! Yak Chanyeol ini bagaimana aku mau belok, Yak Chanyeol ini tolong aku!" tidak sempat untuk membantu Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja…

" _Brraakk!"_ Baekhyun pun terjatuh di semak-semak.

"A..aww, Yeoll, huhuhuhu tolong aku, ini sakit!" rintih Baekhyun.

"ASTAGA BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol panik dan langsung berlari menuju Baekhyun.

"Baek! Astaga kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir sambil mengangkat sepeda yang meniban Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk, "tunggu disini sebentar Baek, jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan menaruh sepedanya sebentar" Chanyeol pergi dengan menuntun sepeda Baekhyun terburu-burus menuju pos satpam untuk menitipkan sepedanya.

Setelah Chanyeol menitipkan sepedanya, ia kembali melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang masih terduduk sambil menangis dan terluka.

"Hiks..Chanyeol..Hiks..ini sangat sakiitt" Baekhyun menunjuk lututnya yang perih.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan Baek?"

"Bodoh! Berdiri saja aku susah, apalagi berjalan!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tidak ada cara lain selain menggendongmu!"

" _HAP"_ Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dengan cara bridal style.

"YAK! PELAN-PELAN! Hiks..."

"Ck, sudah jangan berisik!"

"TAPI INI SAKIT TAHU!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol kembali.

"Jangan pukul aku lagi Baek! Atau aku takkan membantumu!" ancam Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam sesenggukan.

…

"Kan sudah ku bilang Baek, pakai roda tiga saja, dan kau masih saja memaksa, ini akibatnya kan!" saat ini Chanyeol sedang membersihkan luka yang Baekhyun dapatkan tadi, Chanyeol membersihkan lukanya saat sampai di apartemen mereka tepatnya di kamar tidur. Chanyeol juga telah mengganti baju Baekhyun dengan baju tidur. Chanyeol kini mulai membersihkan luka Baekhyun dari dahi yang lecet, sikut sebelah kanan dan telapak kaki sebelah kiri yang berdarah, dan juga lutut yang lecet. Sepertinya lukanya terlalu banyak.

"Maafkan aku" Baekhyun telah selesai menangisnya namun masih saja menunduk merasa bersalah, "tapi kan kalau selalu roda tiga kapan aku bisa naik sepeda dengan dua roda Yeol?!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih mengobatinya dan mulai sesenggukan lagi.

"Semua orang kan butuh proses Baek!" Chanyeol semakin keras menekan luka Baekhyun. "Aww yak! Jangan pukul aku Baek! Ku bilang kan jangan pukul aku lagi!" Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol kembali dan Chanyeol langsung saja menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal dan menyudahi acara "Mari Mengobati Baekhyun" nya.

"Ini masih sakit bodoh! Kenapa kau tekan dengan keras?!"

"Itu karna kau yang terus saja berbicara dan selalu marah! Sekarang diamlah dan aku akan memasangkan plester untukmu!"

" _CUP!"_ Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat agar Baekhyun bisa diam. Dan benar, kini Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan menunduk karna pipinya yang memerah.

"Nah, kau diam kan itu lebih enak" Chanyeol mulai menutupi luka Baekhyun dengan plester bermotif kupu-kupu, "Baek, plesternya lucu seperti dirimu jika sedang marah, aww!" Chanyeol mencolek dagu Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunduk malu.

"Nah, sudah selesai, sekarang istirahatlah sejenak, aku akan membereskan ini semua" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk di kasur akhirnya menyamankan dirinya di kasur dengan menidurkan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol membereskan semua kotak P3K yang telah di pakainya tadi, ia juga membereskan semua barang bawaan yang belum sempat ia bereskan sepulang dari luar kota.

Setelah semua beres, Chanyeol mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur. Chanyeol yang telah rapi dengan itu semua melihat Baekhyun yang terlelap karna kelelahan tadi. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan merapatkan selimut yang Baekhyun kenakan, dan tak lupa kecupan manis Chanyeol di dahi Baekhyun yang terkena luka tadi, "Selamat tidur B, cepat sembuh, kau bawel sekali jika sedang marah, aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat dan ia ikut membaringkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya terlelap dengan lengan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
